


When the Cat caught the Canary

by CasperWild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Chains, Forced Feminization, Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superheroes, The bad things that happen when you're trying to save the world, Whips, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasperWild/pseuds/CasperWild





	

The radiator clinked, clanked, and clicked; the noises rattling up to the third floor apartment and the outdated device whistled as it tried desperately to bring warmth to the chilly flat. Hallen watched it for hours, the steam raising off it at some points and the heat increasing just enough to melt the ice at the edges of the room before the ice regrew and the water soaked the floor. At this point, Hallen was so close to hypothermia it wasn't even funny but the redhead invited the sensation. Nothing would be better than the sweet release of death from this living hell. But every time he felt close enough to falling out of consciousness, the heat went up and the blue in his lips faded to the sound of curses and sobs as he watched the radiator yet again. It was the only company he'd have for days at a time. But a reminder that he was watching. Somehow. Somewhere close Alise was watching him, wearing out his will as he toyed with his life. Up the heat went when Hallen was desperately trying to waste daylight-- trying to hurry up his death before the man arrived back at the apartment. But when he was sleeping the heat would drop-- leaving the young man to wake up with the ice consuming him and the boy shaking so hard it ached from his core out and filled the night with screaming. At this point, Hallen didn't even have control over the ice anymore. His body and the radiator were working like the tide and shore-- making way for one another and filling in the spaces in between. 

Days past and the temperature didn't even matter to Hallen anymore. The sensation of being warm and cold were the same and the boy didn't know which he was feeling. But he could feel other things. The pain of hunger and thirst that made his body ache. The desperate need to be filled to the point where Hallen didn't cry tears any longer. His heart still ached with misery but there was no water left in his body to turn to tears. How miserable it was to be dying of dehydration in a room soaked. But Hallen's restraints were too tight-- keeping the redhead chained to the wall no matter how much he pulled to try and lean down and lick the ground. 

It was when he got to that point that Alise came in. The man with dark crimson hair was dressed in a suit-- black and white only and with him he carried two things. A wooden chair and a glass overflowing with water. Hallen let out a sob in his throat just at the sight-- his deep brown eyes glaring daggers into Alise as the man clicked his tongue. He placed down the chair and the water took it's place on top of it, Alise standing right behind with his arms braced on the back. "We both know you're thirsty, angel.... If your chains had more give, you'd been licking the hard wood." Alise said, his voice soft but it still sounded far too rough on Hallen's ears. 

"I don't understand what you want..." Hallen creaked like the wood beneath Alise's feet. 

"It's simple, really." Alise said softly, "I want you." 

Hallen's eyes shot up to meet his, searching for the meaning that Hallen couldn't seem to find on his own. "Is this not enough?" He asked, rattling the chains with his voice giving way to his desperation-- the noise raspy and hard as Hallen barely had any spit left to lubricate his mouth. But Alise only chuckled, moving away from the chair as he approached Hallen, making his way to the boy as the hero twisted with his aching limbs to try and get away from Alise. But there was no where to go. Simply a wall and the man before him that seemed eight steps ahead of everyone else in the world. 

"Angel..." Alise whispered, cupping Hallen's face as he brought it closer to his own-- his grip on the boy's jaw painfully tight. "This... Will never be enough."

He said before he stood upright, tossing the boy back down. "You don't seem to get it. I don't want simply your presence. I want you. All you're worth. I want you to only know me. To forget about the world outside these four walls, about yourself. Everything, Hallen. Let me reshape you into a better you. A happier you." 

Hallen started to cry again, his shoulders shaking and his lungs wheezing but no tears came. 

"Precious boy, you cry too much." Alise observed with a sigh. "And here I thought we were making progress." He said, fingers gently running over the cuffs that had Alise firmly against the wall. "I was going to let you go free of the cuffs. Let you walk around all you wanted in the room. Let you start earning your clothes back..." 

Hallen rattled the chains as he tried to kick Alise away but the Latvian man only clicked his tongue, "Seems like I was wrong. You need a punishment after all.." The crimson haired man moved away from Hallen and walked to the door. For a moment, Hallen worried he'd leave and he lurched forward the best he could-- no words coming out but his mouth hanging open and Alise watched-- a smirk situating on his lips before he grabbed a black duffel that laid outside the door. It clamored to the ground right in front of the younger man and he flinched horribly, his lithe frame shaking. 

"What happens when a dog rips up the couch or when he goes the bathroom in the house?" Alise asked, tone echoing the one you'd use with a toddler but Hallen didn't seem to notice, his mind too terrified to take in every little detail. He swallowed hot air and his jaw tensed. "... They get punished.." He said in a voice right above a whisper. Hallen smirked and moved to the man with the cup of water in one hand and the duffel in the other. 

"That's right, angel. Now tilt your head back and open your mouth." Alise demanded, holding the cup of water right above his head and Hallen listened, getting up onto his knees only to be pushed right back down onto his ass, hard. 

"Don't be greedy. I've got plenty of questions for you to answer... And for every question answered properly, you get a little bit of water." He said, hand resting around the column of Hallen's throat to force the back of his head against the wall as he poured some water into the redhead's mouth. Hallen nearly chocked, coughly wildly when Alise pulled back and placed the glass on the floor-- just out of reach of Hallen's feet. He didn't seem to care at all about the younger man's coughing and he didn't even wait for it to stop before he opened up the duffel and grabbed a collar. 

"On the subject of dogs-- I think you'll enjoy this, pet." Alise smirked before he fastened Hallen's throat with an electric dog collar that made the boy's hair feel like it was standing on end. He quickly searched the Latvian's hands for a trigger to no avail but he doubted the man was bluffing. His breath grew short, the sobs flaring up again. 

"Alise, Alise please.." He begged but the crimson haired man didn't listen, hushing the boy sweetly. 

"It's okay, angel.... I won't hurt you... So long as you listen, right? You don't want to get shocked, right?"


End file.
